Evaluation, treatment, referrals for treatment of psoriasis and psoriasisform dermatoses. Etretinate for life-threatening pustular or erythrodemic psoriatic patients who have not been responsive to conventional treatment and for whom treatment with methotrexate is contraindicated. Modes of treatment other than PUVA.